ceruleanfandomcom-20200213-history
Element (qi)
An element of qi is a fundamental subtype of qi representing a conceptual attribute. The qi elements are the aetherial equivalent of the classical elements of matter (earth, water, air, fire). Types of elemental qi Unlike most classical element systems, which describe matter and typically have four elements, the qi element system describes energy and has five elements. * Air. This element is strongly associated with movement and is purported to be the inspiration for telekinesis (properly aerokinesis). It also carries the connotations of being calm, balanced, and/or emotionless. * Fire. This element is strongly associated with radiation but also with emotional qi. While science fiction popularises this type of qi as pyrokinesis (generating fire), it is more common to find thermokinesis (generating heat) in real life. * Water. Many new psionology students think that this element controls the motion of water, but Water qi actually is associated with change and metamorphosis, much like water poured into a container will always take the shape of its container. * Boltic. Sometimes called "pure qi," this type of qi is best understood as an esoteric equivalent to the scientific concept of potential energy. It also is associated with awareness and awakeness. * Life. The most complex type of elemental qi, Life qi only occurs naturally in livings things. As such it is the elemental qi associated most strongly with matter. Life qi can be simulated through the difficult process of ensyncretism but can not bring inanimate or dead things to life, much to the disappointment of aspiring necromancers everywhere. Interrelationships between elements ss_elements_pent.jpg|The pentagon diagram. Tiers are not in order and forms are shown as "wings." ss_elements_pyr.jpg|The pyramid diagram. Tiers and forms line up but some relationships are missing. By definition all subtypes of qi can be converted to any other subtype of qi. As such it is appropriate to say that there is a direct relationship between any two of the five qi elements. This is most accurately displayed as a star inside a pentagon (Image 1 of 2 at right). However, because of the nature of certain relationships between qi elements, they are more frequently displayed in the "pyramid" diagram (Image 2 of 2 at right). This representation omits the direct relationship between Life and Air, and between Life and Fire; however, due to the nature of Life qi, it is implied that all other subtypes of qi comprise and are balanced by Life qi. Relationships by form Outside diagonal lines on the pyramid representation above indicate relationships by form. The five qi elements are divided into two forms, Motion and Frequency, based on the presumed measurement of their primary quantities of distant movement and natural radiation. The left side of the pyramid shows the Motion elements: Air qi, Water qi, and Life qi. As the name implies, Motion elements are those where movement is more quantifiable than radiation. The right side of the pyramid shows the Frequency elements: Fire qi, Boltic qi, and Life qi. Frequency elements are those where radiation is more quantifiable than movement. The observant student will note that Life qi is classified as both a Motion form and a Frequency form. This is because Life qi manifests in such a variety of situations, both within and without bodies of matter, and can be inferred to exercise both movement and radiation in nearly equal measures. Relationships by tier Horizontal lines on the pyramid representation indicate relationships by tier, or level. The five qi elements are divided into three tiers. The term indicates difficulty in mastering, rather than intensity of power. Thus, Water qi is more difficult to learn and utilise than Air qi. The first tier (Tier 1) is comprised of Air and Fire qi. These two types of qi are considered the mutually inclusive elements because of their dependence on each other, just as physical heat and physical air inter-react with each other (fire is fed by air, wind is created by hot air rising). Air qi is considered "motion with frequency" and Fire qi is considered "frequency with motion," referencing their forms. Tier 1 elements are usually the first to be taught in psionology classes, as they work well together and can be used to identify and train each other. The second tier (Tier 2) is comprised of Water and Boltic qi. The relationship of this tier is said to be mutually exclusive. As a comparison to matter, pure water (H₂O) does not conduct electricity, although sediments or dissolved solutions mixed with water molecules may allow electricity to be conducted through the water. Water qi is considered "motion without frequency," while Boltic qi is considered "frequency without motion." The third tier (Tier 3) is comprised solely of Life. The tier is sometimes called mutually equivalent but this phrase is associated more with the philosophy of psionology than with learning the basics of the qi elements. It is a shorthand of the equivalent property of Life qi, which states, "The sum of the lower four qi elements is equivalent to the mean of the lower four qi elements." Opposing elements Of other relationships between qi elements, the most notable one is opposing elements. There are two pairs of these, indicated as red diagonal lines on the pyramid representation at the top of this section of the article: # Water qi (motion without frequency) and Fire qi (frequency with motion); and # Boltic qi (frequency without motion) and Air qi (motion with frequency). Although the definition of qi states that any subtype of qi can be converted directly to any other subtype of qi, transitioning between members of each pair can be difficult, as one element is single-form and the other places the missing form in the ascendance. For this reason, a body of energy of a particular qi element is often bounded by its opposing element to keep it in place. Conceptualism Conceptualism is a philosophy closely related to the qi elements. The philosophy states that all objects, actions, and events can be stripped down into parts of their concepts, each of which is associated with an element of qi, as follows: * Fire qi ⇒ Start of the concept (ignition) * Air qi ⇒ Space of the concept (spatial location) * Boltic qi ⇒ Time of the concept (temporal location) * Water qi ⇒ End of the concept (reflection) * Life qi ⇒ The concept itself Category:Psionology